


First Time

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since my birthday is Thursday Jan. 22 Can you do a oneshot where u ask Sam 2 take ur virginity & he gets excited because he’s been dreaming of ‘dirtying up his little virgin’ please? You don’t have to.  some smut and fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

“That was a really good movie,” I snuggled in Sam’s arms as he turned off the TV.

“Told you you would like it,” he smiled and put his hand under my chin and kissed me.

“Are you sleepy?” I asked.

“Not really,” he shrugged his shoulders.

“Me neither. Hey Sam, could tonight be the night–” I trailed off, my cheeks burning in embarrassment.

“What?” he looked confused.

“Could tonight be the night–that we finally take that last step?”

“I don’t understand what you–oh!” realization dawned on his face. "Are you sure?“

"Yeah, I mean, I love you and I’m–I’m ready.”

“Wow–okay. But only if you’re absolutely certain, I would never rush you, you know that right?” he took my hands and held them tightly.

“I know, that’s part of the reason I love you,” I smiled. He smiled back and leaned over to kiss me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and grabbed the bottom of his hair. He scooped me up off the couch and carried me to his room. I rested my head on his shoulder and traced his collarbone with my fingernail. God I loved when he wore V-neck shirts. He shivered and said, “If you don’t stop that we might not make it to the bedroom.” I chuckled and withdrew my hand. He laid me down on his bed and shut the door. 

I laid there, unsure of what to do next. He pulled his shirt off and kicked off his shoes. Lying beside me, he turned me to face him and kissed my forehead. I breathed in the smell of him and touched his chest. He rubbed my arm and began unbuttoning my shirt. I stared into his eyes as he removed it and my bra. I started to cover up, embarrassed, and he said, “Don’t, you’re so beautiful, you have nothing to be embarrassed about.” I smiled and put my arms around his neck, rolling over onto my back, pulling him on top of me. He pulled my jeans down and I tugged at his. I wasn’t strong enough to pull them down so he smiled and did it himself. He kissed my neck, my breasts, my belly, I tangled my hands in his hair and groaned. He positioned himself over me and looked in my eyes before entering me, slowly and gently. Oh my god, it felt so good. I gasped in ecstasy and he stopped, “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine, please don’t stop,” I raked my fingernails down his back.

He started again, this time more urgently. He kissed me and I groaned and bit his lip. What was this feeling? There was something building in my belly, oh god! I cried out and Sam did too, calling my name as he collapsed on top of me. 

“Was that a–” I asked, breathlessly.

“Yes,” he smiled.

“Wow, that was awesome.”

Sam chuckled and said, “I’m so glad I got to dirty up my little virgin.”

I laughed and kissed him, rolling myself on top of him. "You wanna go again?“

"Wow…what did I get myself into?” he smirked.


End file.
